Luffy en fille
by sandou01
Summary: Ace cherche son petit frère en vain, il finit par le trouver au bar de Makino ou il surprend une drôle de conversation. Que va découvrir le jeune pirate?


**Hello,**

 **Ne parlez pas de plagiat si vous avez déjà lu cette fiction car tout simplement je suis toujours la même auteur c'est juste que je veux dispatché mes One-shots qui étaient tous rassemblé en un. Afin de permettre aux lecteurs de trouvé plus facilement mes One-shots sur certain couple.**

* * *

 **Luffy en fille**

Ace cherchait son petit frère depuis plus d'une heure, il avait fouillé de fond en comble le Grey terminal mais rien, puis il était parti du côté de chez Dadan pour voir s'il y était mais toujours aucune trace de Luffy, ni dans aucune de leur cabane ou cachettes. Il commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter, ce n'était pas son genre de disparaître comme ça. Il lui restait un dernier endroit à visiter avant de passer une nuit blanche à ratisser toute l'île. Il se dirigea alors vers le bar de Makino, espérant vraiment le trouver là-bas, il courut à travers la forêt et sans même s'en rendre compte, il était bien plus rapide qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il put enfin voir le village en contrebas, les maisons se dessinaient peu à peu sous ses yeux, il avait la gorge nouée, le souffle courte. Pourvu qu'il soit au bar c'était tout ce qu'il espérait. Arrivé au lieu convoité, il souffla un bon coup, reprenant sa respiration et ce fut tremblant qu'il arriva vers les portes battantes, il aurait bien prié Dieu pour qu'il soit là mais il n'était pas croyant.

\- Voyons, Luffy, ne fais pas ta tête de mûle. Soupira la voix de Makino.  
\- Mais je ne veux pas porter ça ! Grogna le brun.  
\- Tu vas avoir quatorze ans, il est temps pour toi de t'habiller correctement ! Gronda une voix forte appartenant à Garp.  
\- Mais je...  
\- Cesse de faire l'enfant ! Tonna la voix du grand père.  
\- Aie. Cria Monkey qui venait de se prendre un coup.

Portgas soupira de soulagement, son petit frère était bel et bien là mais le grand père aussi, il hésita donc entre fuir ou rester, mais la curiosités l'emporta, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait absolument lui faire porter pour que Luffy refuse ? L'aîné l'imaginait déjà dans un costume classe, il pouffa légèrement avant qu'une autre image s'impose à lui, son frère en marine. Non, alors ça c'était hors de question mais si jamais c'était le cas et qu'il entrait, il pouvait être sûr que son tour allait arriver.

Il passa alors une tête discrète au dessus des portes du bar, il n'y avait pas un chat à part les trois personnes à qui appartenaient les voix. Garp était debout, les sourcils froncés, les poings sur les hanches, habillé en marine comme à son habitude. Makino était de dos, tenant un bout de tissu à bout de bras, le collant au corps du jeune Monkey D comme pour voir si la taille correspondait, et le petit brun avait une tête de boudeur qui fit bien marrer Ace, mais son rire s'étrangla lorsqu'il constata que le vêtement qu'il voulait lui faire porter était une robe.

\- Lu-Luffy ?! Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? Demanda le grand frère, complètement incrédule.

Le sus-nommé, voyant son frère devant la porte, rougit encore plus, il venait de les surprendre, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et sa bouche aussi. D'une main rapide, il se saisit du vêtement, le roulant en boule avant de lui tourner le dos. Son aîné avait une tête plutôt comique : un œil moins ouvert que l'autre avec un sourcil qui tressautait, ses lèvres crispées dans un sourire qui n'en était pas un, des gouttes de sueur tombant de son front.

\- Depuis quand tu te travestis ? Articula t-il difficilement.

Un long silence accueil sa remarque, jusqu'à ce que le rire tonitruant du Vice amirale, accompagné de celui cristallin de la barmaid retentissent dans toute la pièce en se répercutant. Luffy quant à lui, tournait toujours le dos à son frère, le cœur battant dans ses tempes, il serra un peu plus fort le tissu contre lui, il avait honte, il ne savait pas comment s'en sortir. Ace ne comprenait pas l'hilarité des ses deux adultes, il s'approcha d'eux d'un pas légèrement anxieux, prêt à faire demi-tour à la moindre occasion si jamais leur venait l'idée de lui faire essayer une robe à son tour.

\- Se travestir ! Hahaha ! On me l'avait jamais faite celle-là, tiens. Rigola l'homme aux cheveux blancs, en essuyant une larme dut à son hilarité.  
\- Mais voyons, Ace, Luffy est une fille. Lui fit remarquer gentiment la jeune femme.  
\- Une fille ? Hurla presque Ace en ayant des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, sa voix s'étranglant dans sa gorge.

La brune hocha la tête pour affirmer ses propos, et tous les moments passés avec son petit frère lui revinrent en tête, il n'avait jamais regardé plus bas que la taille, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais eu le souvenir que Luffy soit entièrement nu devant lui sauf dans l'eau qui ne lui permettait pas de voir. Et depuis le début de l'année, il ne s'était jamais remontré torse nu, il avait toujours eu un corps fin comme celui d'une fille mais il avait mis ça sur le fait que c'était un homme caoutchouc. C'est vrai qu'une fois il s'était surpris à fixer ses lèvres en désirant les embrasser, il pensait que c'était la fatigue qui lui avait fait penser ça.

Ils avaient fait tellement de choses ensemble que pour un garçon et une fille c'était légèrement ambiguë, ils s'étaient lavés ensemble, dormis ensemble dans le même lit et tout un tas d'autres choses qui auraient pu porter à confusion.

\- Pou-pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ? Questionna t-il, choqués.  
\- Parce-que quand vous m'avez dit que j'étais votre petit frère, j'ai été tellement heureuse que j'ai préféré faire ainsi. Bouda Luffy.  
\- Tu aurais été notre petite sœur à la place. Dit-il, peu sûr de lui cependant.  
\- Mais vous m'auriez jamais emmené avec vous et je me serais retrouvée toute seule ! Affirma t-elle en se retournant, légèrement en colère.

Ace avoua sa défaite, son petit frère, sœur, avait raison, jamais ils ne l'auraient pris avec eux pour faire tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Et mince, il avait conduit une fille à d'innombrable dangers, il se sentait très con d'un coup. Il se frotta l'arrière du crâne, ne sachant plus quoi dire, Garp et Makino qui avait suivit l'échange, avaient un sourire collé aux lèvres, le grand père avait surtout envie de rire.

\- Je suis certain que toi aussi tu veux la voir en robe, n'est-ce pas, Ace ? Intervint Makino avec une expression malicieuse.  
\- Euh.. C'est-à-dire que... Il déglutit, pourquoi pas...  
\- Tu as entendu ça, Luffy. Ton frère veut voir à quoi tu ressembles en robe, alors files l'essayer.

Elle hésita un moment, puis partit à l'arrière du bar pour pouvoir se changer loin des regards indiscrets, dans le bar le silence était complet, la jeune femme attendait impatiemment de la voir dans cette robe qu'elle avait porté dans sa jeunesse, elle avait les mains jointes, les yeux fermés et un sourire joyeux. Grap regarda le fils de Gol D Roger avec un air amusé.

\- Ça me rassure que tout ce temps tu l'ais pris pour un gars. S'esclaffa le grand père.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Comme ça je suis sûr que tu ne lui as rien fait. Blagua le marine.

Ace sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, jamais il n'aurait fait ça avec son petit frère, enfin petite sœur, de toute façon même si c'était une fille, il, elle n'avait pas vraiment les formes où il faut.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, pervers ! Je l'aurais pas touché même si je l'avais su ! Hurla ce dernier.  
\- Voyons, pas à moi, Ace. Tu es un grand garçon maintenant. Plaisanta le vieil homme.  
\- Et alors ? C'est une vraie planche à pain, qui voudrait la toucher ! S'énerva t-il.

Garp eut un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres comme s'il savait une chose qu'ignorait Ace, ce qui le fit encore plus rager. Mais avant qu'il ne lance une nouvelle pique, la porte du fond grinça, laissant apparaître Luffy, qui était vêtue d'une robe bleue foncée avec un colle en u, un léger bandeau juste au dessous de la poitrine de couleur orange, qui la faisait ressortir malgré le peu qu'elle avait. Elle était toute rouge, gênée de sa tenue qui d'après elle ne lui allait pas du tout, et qui en plus de ça n'était pas pratique.

\- Le seigneur des pirates ne peut pas être habillé comme ça ! C'est trop la honte... Fit-elle la larme à l'œil.

Elle se prit un coup de la part du grand père, qui ne voulait pas entendre parler de pirate, Ace réagit au quart de tour, lui tirant le bras et la planquant derrière lui.

\- Mais t'es malade, le vieux ! Ça se fait pas de frapper les filles. L'enguirlanda l'aîné des frères.  
\- Ça ne te dérangeait pas plus que ça avant ! L'accusa Garp.

Il donna également un coup au garçon aux taches de rousseur, qui se retrouva comme sa sœur avec une bosse énorme sur la tête. Il pesta contre le grand père, qu'elle brute celui-là alors... Ce dernier les laissa pour rejoindre sa flotte, il ne pouvait pas s'éterniser sur cette île, il dit au revoir à tout le monde et s'en alla.

Makino était toute contente, la robe allait parfaitement à la jeune fille, elle tapa dans ses mains, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je te la donne, tu peux la garder Luffy! s'enthousiasma t-elle  
\- J'en veux pas ! C'est pas pratique, je ressemble à rien. Râla la concernée.

Elle courut se changer à nouveau, en espérant ne jamais avoir à remettre de robe de sa vie. Au fond de lui, Portgas fut déçu, les vêtements de garçon qu'elle portait n'était pas du tout attirant, il trouvait ça vraiment pas sexy et pas féminin du tout. La serveuse fut affligée de le revoir porter ce vieux T-shirt et ce bermuda mais elle ne pouvait pas la forcer, elle soupira alors fortement en récupérant sa robe.

Ils repartirent vers leur cabane, sans échanger un mot, enfin Luffy chantait de sa voix fausse une chanson inventée, Ace la suivait un peu en retrait, se demandant comme elle pouvait faire autant garçon. Mais d'un côté, il la trouvait très naturelle et mignonne quoiqu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, elle était trop jeune et était pratiquement plate comme une limande, très peu pour lui.

Ce soir là, contrairement aux habitudes, le fils de Gold D Roger se coucha dans un coin à l'opposé de sa petite sœur, ce qui surpris celle-ci, d'ailleurs il lui tournait le dos pour bien lui montrer qu'ils dormaient séparés. Mais Monkey D ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, elle n'allait pas changer ses habitudes de se coller à lui la nuit. Ça ne plut pas au garçon qui lui demanda de s'éloigner d'un ton sec.

\- Pourquoi ? Fit la petite voix de la jeune fille.  
\- Parce que maintenant c'est comme ça ! S'énerva le brun.  
\- Tu m'aimes plus parce-que je suis une fille, Ace est un idiot. pleura t-elle en s'éloignant de l'autre côté.

Chacun était donc à l'opposé, le jeune homme de presque dix-sept ans pouvait l'entendre pleurer ce qui ne lui plaisait guère. Il se déplaça sur ses planches de bois pas très rassurantes, le sol craquait sous son poids, il s'allongea près de la jeune fille sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête, lâchant un soupir à fendre l'âme puis il ferma les yeux pour pouvoir s'endormir. La petite brune qui l'avait entendu marché avait cessé de pleurer, elle se retourna et l'observa dormir, un sourire apparut sur son visage et comme tous les soir, elle se blottit contre son grand frère et finit par s'assoupir.

Les jours passaient et les bonnes veilles habitudes étaient restées, enfin presque, Ace était encore deux fois plus protecteur envers Luffy, il se détournait d'elle quand elle se changeait. Il gardait en tête l'image de la robe qu'elle avait porté, avec laquelle elle était vraiment mignonne. Puis le jour du départ arriva, il devait prendre la mer pour devenir pirate comme convenu, et sa sœur le rejoindrait dans trois ans.

Trois longues années sans la revoir, ça lui faisait un pincement au cœur rien que d'y penser, il remplissait son sac à dos sous l'œil attentif de Monkey D, il passa une chemise jaune sur ses épaules et posa un chapeau orange sur la tête, il avait même un couteau sur le côté gauche de sa ceinture. Il regarda la fille de quatorze ans qui était habillé d'un vieux T-shirt trop large rouge et de son bermuda en jean qui lui aussi était trop ample, il soupira c'était pas vraiment la dernière image qu'il voulait garder de sa sœur.

\- Dis, Luffy, tu veux bien me faire plaisir pour mon dernier jour ? Demanda t-il d'un ton suppliant.  
\- Bien sûr, ce que tu veux, grand frère ! Répondit-elle toute joyeuse.  
\- Alors porte une robe pour mon départ, je voudrais garder l'image d'une vraie petite sœur. Quémanda t-il avec aplomb.

Elle gonfla ses joues de mécontentement mais le visage de chien battu que lui faisait son frère la convainquit, elle partit donc voir Makino pour lui en demander une.

Ace était dans son bateau, certains villageois étaient venus lui dire au revoir, Luffy n'était toujours pas arrivée ni la barmaid mais il attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive les deux brunes arriver en courant, l'aînée tirant la cadette par la main, elle avait du mal à courir, la robe lui arrivait un peu plus haut que le genoux, elle la tenait donc pour ne pas qu'on puisse voir ses sous-vêtements. Arrivées au bord du rivage, le fils de Gol D Roger put mieux la contempler, sa robe était rouge sang, les bretelles tombaient légèrement sur ses épaules ce qui ne permettait tout de même pas qu'elle tombe, cette fois-ci le décolleté était moins prononcé mais si elle avait eu plus de poitrine celle-ci ce serait vue.

Il la regarda de haut en bas, s'attardant sur ses longues jambes fines, il pouffa en voyant les vielles sandales qu'elle portait toujours et qui jurait avec tout le reste de la tenue. Mais elle était magnifique, peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs.

\- Merci, Luffy. Lui sourit-il largement.  
\- Hum. Répondit-elle gênée par son accoutrement qui lui donnait l'impression de ne rien porter.  
\- On se revoit dans trois ans sur Grande Line ! La salua t-il. Au revoir tout le monde !  
\- A dans trois ans, Ace !

Ces trois années leur avait semblé bien longues, ils étaient tous les deux au royaume d'Alabasta, Ace la recherchait après s'être débarrassé de Smoker. Il la trouva dans une petite ruelle assise sur son tonneau, se demandant où pouvait bien se trouver son équipage.

\- Tiens, c'est bizarre quand même ! Pourquoi je me retrouve toute seule maintenant ? Se questionna t-elle. On était ensemble pourtant, où est-ce qu'ils sont passés ?  
\- C'était bien la peine que je m'arrange pour te laisser filer... Surgit une voix.

Il sauta avec dextérité auprès de sa petite sœur et il la regarda vraiment depuis enfin trois ans, il voulut la saluer mais sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Elle était habillée d'un short extrêmement cours qu'on aurait pu prendre sa pour une culotte si ce n'était pas en jean, et sa chemise chemise rouge était tellement moulante qu'on apercevait à merveille le jolie décolleté de sa poitrine proéminente. Il resta bloqué plusieurs minutes ainsi, profitant un maximum et ne sachant absolument pas quoi dire.

\- Ace, tout vas bien ? Demanda t-elle inquiète.  
\- Euh... Ouais bien sûr. Tu-tu as drôlement grandi et changé dis donc... Remarqua t-il en désignant inconsciemment la poitrine.  
\- Ouais t'as vu ça ? C'est trop nul. Acquiesça t-elle, prenant ses seins en mains et les compressant. Il sont trop volumineux, c'est vachement encombrant.

Elle continuait à les serrer l'un contre l'autre, inconsciente de l'effet que cela produisait sur son frère, ce dernier continuait à les fixer, le rouge aux joues, sa petite sœur c'était vraiment bien développée. Luffy remarqua le regard insistant du bras droit de barbe blanche.

\- Tu veux les toucher ? Questionna t-elle innocemment, faisant s'étouffer l'aîné. Tiens, regarde, même ta main ne peut pas les contenir.

Elle plaqua la main de son frère contre sa superbe poitrine, et par instinct, le brun resserra la prise puis la retira, comme brûlé par ce toucher.

\- Luffy tu ne devrais pas te laisser tripoter aussi facilement. La gronda t-il.  
\- Ah bon ? Pourtant Zorro l'a déjà fait, et Sanji il essaye toujours mais Nami le frappe et m'engueule après, je comprends pas ce que j'ai fait d'ailleurs

Une veine apparut sur le front d'Ace, qui étaient ces pervers dans l'équipage de son frère ? Heureusement que cette Nami était là, sa sœur était tellement naïve que si on la violait elle ne s'en rendrait même pas compte... Attends voir, il y en avait un qui l'avait déjà tripoté ? Une deuxième veine fit son apparition, pour qui se prenait ce Zorro et jusqu'où était-il allé ?

\- Que t'as fait ce Zoro ? S'écria t-il soudainement, la faisant sursauter.  
\- Bah, il a trébuché et est tombé tout droit le nez dans ma poitrine, il est devenu tout rouge et s'est laissé cassé la gueule par Sanji... En parlant d'eux, viens que je te les présente. S'enthousiasma t-elle joyeusement.

Elle le tira par la main, malheureusement sur le chemin, dans une ruelle plutôt petite, ils se firent ralentir par des pirates appartenant à Baroque Works. Bien entendu ils s'en débarrassèrent sans trop de mal. Au moment où ils retrouvèrent la mer, notre petite capitaine reconnut sans trop de mal son bateau au loin, les agresseurs de tout à l'heure les avaient retrouvé et tandis qu'Ace portait leur attention sur eux, la jeune fille étira son bras pour atterrir sur son bateau, non sans bousculer Sanji et Chopper qui étaient sur sa trajectoire.

\- Haha, Sanji, chopper je suis désolée. S'excusa t-elle en riant.  
\- C'est pas grave, Luffy chérie. Fit le cuistot, des cœurs pleins les yeux, tu peux te servir de moi comme matelas quand tu veux.  
\- Oh mince et Ace dans tout ça ? S'inquiéta t-elle brusquement.

Les autres lui demandèrent si ce n'était pas risqué de le laisser là-bas tout seul mais notre jeune fille affirma qu'il était assez fort pour se défendre, et que c'était l'un des meilleurs pirates au monde.

\- Si ce n'était pas ton frère on croirait que tu en es amoureuse. Soupira Nami avec un rictus moqueur.  
\- Mais voyons, Nami chérie, Luffy de mon cœur ne peut pas être amoureuse.  
\- En fait, je ne suis pas son frère biologique, juste un frère d'adoption.

Ace venait de sauter sur le bateau au côté de sa petite sœur, la prenant par l'épaule pour la rapprocher de son torse, il lança aussi un coup d'œil mauvais au cuistot. La petite fille de Garp leva la tête, toute souriante vers son grand frère, qui baissa les yeux vers elle avec lui aussi un sourire éblouissant. Le fils de Zeff bouillait de rage, cet homme posait la main sur l'une de ses princesses, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Le fils de Gol D Roger scrutait l'équipage afin de savoir qui était ce Zoro et pour lui faire comprendre de ne plus se retrouver le nez dans la jolie poitrine de sa sœur.

\- Bienvenue sur le bateau, Ace. Entre donc deux minutes pour boire le thé, je suis certaine que Luffy et toi avez un tas de chose à raconter. Dit la rousse malicieuse. Au fait, moi c'est Nami.  
\- Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. Je voudrais vous remercier de prendre soin d'elle. S'inclina t-il en s'adressant à Nami.

Tout le monde fit ses présentations, tout d'abord Vivi vers qui il s'inclina aussi, Kalu le canard géant, Chopper leur médecin, Usopp qui lui raconta un énorme bobard le faisant bien rire, Sanji qui boudait dans son coin puis le fameux Zoro. Il lui serra la main avec peu d'enthousiasme et un regard de tueur, et le vert ne comprit pas cette hostilité soudaine contre lui.

Ils descendirent sur le pont inférieur, Le menteur, le renne et la brune s'étaient assis et fêtaient joyeusement la venue du capitaine de la seconde flotte de barbe blanche. Celui-ci s'assit non loin d'eux contre le mur en tailleur, vers les escaliers menant au pont supérieur se trouvait les autres, la jeune fille aux mandarines était assise à côté du bretteur, qui avait passé un bras derrière le dos de sa camarade, pour se tenir ? ou par signe de "propriété" ? La princesse était accoudée à la balustrade avec la bestiole jaune et le cuistot à côté.

Luffy se leva, s'approchant de son frère et se pencha en avant pour mettre leur visage à la même hauteur, mais ce ne fut pas la tête enfantine de sa sœur qui attira ses yeux mais plutôt la vue plongeante qu'il avait du décolleté. Le rouge s'installa sur ses joues, il détourna légèrement les yeux, il sentait son cœur battre beaucoup plus vite et se rappela des nuits où elle dormait collée à lui, il l'imagina avec ce nouvel atout collé à lui et bien sûr sans aucun vêtement...

\- Ouhou, Ace, ici Luffy, tu me reçois ? Dit-elle pour qu'il lui réponde enfin.  
\- Ou-oui. Répondit il gêné.  
\- Tu restes avec nous un peu ? Tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser ! Affirma t-elle avec large sourire.  
\- Pourquoi pas. Accepta t-il, ne pouvant rien lui refuser.

Elle cria de joie et s'assit sur les jambes de son frère qui fut légèrement surpris et surtout très embarrassé, elle fit tout pour bien se caler, bougeant ses fesses vers le bas-ventre d'Ace avant de se tenir tranquille. Elle appuya son dos contre son torse bouillant et soupira d'aise, quant au "siège", il avait le cœur qui s'emballait à toute vitesse, des gouttes de sueur tombaient de son visage, et sa main libre, l'autre contentant le verre, tremblait, ne sachant pas où la mettre.

Sanji fut retenu par Vivi pour ne pas qu'une bagarre se déclenche, quant à la brune de l'équipage, elle tourna légèrement la tête vers celui qui avait toujours été là durant son enfance, elle lui racontait toutes ses aventures, elle n'omit aucun détail. Le fils de Gol D Roger, n'était pas très content de certains passages, il avait envie de tuer tous ceux qui avaient touché à un cheveux de sa petite sœur. Mais bon, elle s'en était sortie non ? C'était le principal. Tout le monde discutaient entre eux, il vérifia donc de ne plus être épié, surtout par le pervers avant d'enrouler son bras autour du ventre de la capitaine, posant sa tête au creux de son épaule pour respirer cette odeur qui lui avait tant manqué.

\- Tu m'as manqué. Lui susurra t-il au creux de l'oreille, la faisant frissonner.  
\- Toi aussi, Ace. Répondit Luffy toute timide.  
\- A table. Cria le cuistot, légèrement sur les nerfs.

Luffy se releva d'un coup, laissant son frère en plan, le blond fit d'ailleurs un sourire victorieux à ce dernier, ce qui le mit d'ailleurs en colère. Non mais qui il se prenait ce cuisinier ? C'était sa Luffy de toute manière ! Il lui passa à côté, avec un regard plein haine, et quand il arriva pour manger il put constater que sa sœur et le sniper se jetaient sur les plats avec convoitise et bestialité, il s'assit entre eux, bien collé à la brune.

Tout le long du repas, notre petite capitaine était traitée comme une reine par Sanji qui lui offrait tout un tas de plats bien garnis, alors qu'Ace se retrouvait devant un petit bout de viande avec deux pauvres légumes qui se battaient en duel. Ce que n'avait pas prévu le fils de Zeff c'était que sa princesse partage ses plats avec son grand frère, lui faisant goûter certains aliments qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu dans leur enfance.

\- Tiens, goûte ça, Ace ! Lui disait-elle en tendant la nourriture de ses doigts.  
\- Merci.

Si au départ il les réceptionnait dans sa main, le fait de voir son rival lui lancer des coups d'œils mauvais l'incita à montrer que la demoiselle était à lui, il se saisit alors du poignée de Luffy avant de l'avancer près de sa bouche pour engloutir l'aliment, non sans lui lécher les doigts au passage. Sans réellement comprendre, la petite fille de Garp sentit son cœur s'accélérer et ses joues devenir cramoisies, elle regarde Ace avec un regard embarrassé. Cette scène ne plut pas à une certaine personne, qui tapa du poing sur la table.

\- Non mais à quoi tu joue ?! Cria le blond.  
\- Toi, à quoi tu joue ?! Répliqua Ace.

La demoiselle pour qui ils se battaient ne fit pas attention aux deux garçons, elle gardait les yeux rivés vers ses doigts qui avaient touché les lèvres de son frère. Les rivaux se foudroyaient des yeux sous l'air blasé de Zoro et Nami qui les observaient depuis le départ, les trouvant très enfantins, ils soupirèrent à l'unisson, les faisant se retourner l'un vers l'autre avec un sourire tendre. Vivi qui était à l'autre bout de la table, s'amusait plutôt à regarder son amie qui ne mangeait plus, perdue dans sa contemplation.

La joute verbale des garçons commençaient à sérieusement dégénérer, faisant même stopper Usopp, Chopper et Kalu dans leur repas, ils levèrent les yeux vers les deux rivaux.

\- Écoutes-moi bien, mister flamme, je t'interdis de la toucher. Menaça Sanji.  
\- T'as aucune chance face à moi, cuistot de merde ! Cracha Ace avec fureur.  
\- Ça c'est ce que tu crois ! Ma princesse ne peut pas aimer un rustre comme toi ! Hurla t-il.  
\- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Il posa une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur sans pour autant quitter l'autre des yeux. Vas-y, Luffy, dis-lui lequel de nous deux tu préfères !

Ils n'entendirent pas de réponse, les faisant tous les deux baisser leur tête vers la demoiselle qui au contact de la main chaude sur son épaule était redescendue sur terre, enfin presque. Son cœur avait fait une embardée, un frisson lui avait parcouru toute la colonne vertébrale et son ventre s'était contractée, elle avait ramené ses mains vers son buste, tenant celle qui avait offert la nourriture avec l'autre.

\- Luffy, tout va bien ? S'inquiéta son frère en se rasseyant à ses côtés.  
\- Je-je ne sais pas. Dit-elle courageusement. Je me sens bizarre, je crois que je suis malade...

Inquiet le second de la flotte de Barbe blanche posa sa paume sur le front de sa sœur, cherchant le moindre signe de fièvre. Chopper se tenait prêt à l'examiner, quand, exaspérée, Nami se leva brutalement, leur ordonnant à tous de sortir dehors immédiatement, les plus résistants se prenant un coup sur le crâne. La cabine fut vidée, ne laissant place qu'à nos trois jeunes filles.

\- Bon, dis-moi, Luffy, sais-tu ce qu'est l'amour ? Questionna la rousse.  
\- Bien sûr ! Affirma t-elle.  
\- Donc, tu sais que tu n'es pas malade ? Demanda t-elle avec un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.  
\- Bien sûr que si, je me sens toute bizarre aujourd'hui, mon cœur bat trop vite, en plus je crois que mon frère m'a brûlé au doigts, ils me chauffent. Expliqua t-elle innocemment.

Les deux autres en tombèrent presque de leur chaise, en fait, elle ne savait pas ce qu'aimer voulait dire, du moins pas dans le sens correct du terme. Toute cette histoire leur donnait déjà mal au crâne.

\- Nous on te parle d'aimer dans le sens où tu aimes une personne bien plus que n'importe qui. Tenta Vivi.  
\- Bah oui, j'aime énormément mon frère. Affirma t-elle avec aplomb.  
\- Oui mais plus que comme un frère... Susurra la bleue.  
\- Parce-qu'il y a plus ? Demanda t-elle émerveillée.  
\- Merde, Luffy, tu ne l'aimes pas en frère mais en tant que petit-ami potentiel ! S'énerva Nami.  
\- Oh ! C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Tu te souviens de ce que tu nous as surpris à faire avec Zorro l'autre jour ? L'interrogea la rouquine, légèrement embarrassée, sous l'air choqué de la princesse.  
\- Oui. Rigola la brune. Vous aviez l'air de drôlement vous amuser !  
\- Eh bien, on appelle ça faire l'amour, et on a envie de le faire qu'avec la personne qu'on aime le plus, as-tu envie de faire ça avec Ace ?  
\- Oh oui, j'adorais essayer ! S'enthousiasma la brune avec un grand sourire enfantin.

Elle se leva prestement sans attendre plus d'explication, les deux jeunes filles essayèrent de la retenir mais en vain. Elle descendit précipitamment les escaliers pour descendre sur le pont inférieur et sauta dans les bras du brun aux taches de rousseur qui enserra instinctivement ses bras autour d'elle. Sanji en fut décomposé mais ce qu'elle allait dire allait l'anéantir encore plus que prévu.

\- Tu vas bien, Luffy ? Se renseigna l'aîné.  
\- Oui, Nami m'a expliqué, je suis juste amoureuse. Sourit-elle, faisant rougir Ace.  
\- Ah, et de qui ? Pria t-il, espérant que ce soit lui.  
\- Toi, apparemment je t'aimerais plus qu'un frère parce que j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi, comme Zorro et Nami le font ! Dit-elle toute joyeuse.

Le jeune Portgas faillit s'étouffer à cette déclaration mais son cœur se mit à chauffer, il allait enfin pouvoir goûter à ses fines lèvres dont il rêvait depuis trois ans. Nami et Zorro étaient devenu très gênés par la situation n'osant même pas se regarder, Sanji alternait son regard entre les deux couples et hurla de frustration, espérant faire un horrible cauchemar.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Luffy. Murmura Ace en resserrant la prise sur sa petite amie dorénavant.  
\- Super, on va aller pouvoir faire l'amour alors, ça a l'air super amusant !

Son amant lui lança un sourire carnassier avec une légère rougeur sur les joues et l'emporta vers sa cabine qu'elle lui désigna.

* * *

 **Un petit commentaire ça donne toujours le sourire alors n'oubliez pas, sans vous je ne sourie pas!**


End file.
